☆2nd SHOW TIME 4☆
☆2nd SHOW TIME 4☆ is the fourth single released for the 2nd Season of Star-Myu anime. Hanamichi ∞ Go All Out!! is performed by Hoshitani Yuta x Nayuki Toru x Tengenji Kakeru x Kuga Shu x Ugawa Akira x Toraishi Izumi and was used as an insert song in episode 4. TERRITORY is performed by Toraishi Izumi x Kitahara Ren. Tracklisting # #'TERRITORY' # ＜INST＞ #'TERRITORY' ＜INST＞ Lyrics Hanamichi ∞ Go All Out!! *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Ugawa Akira *Parts sang by Toraishi Izumi *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Kuga Shu & Toraishi Izumi *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru & Ugawa Akira *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Toraishi Izumi *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru & Kuga Shu Japanese= 婆娑羅(ばさら)に舞う檜舞台 願い一途が流儀 板についたそのにらみは 大向こうを唸らす 粋な生き様、サマになる 負けたかねぇな イケ好かないほど目映い 今宵を照らす立ち姿 喝采の花道を 翔けぬけて天晴れ！ 魂を象って 痛みも勇気の轍(わだち)に 明日(あした)への花極め 本意気でガンバレ！ 万代の世の果てで 信念(おもい)はいつでも直路(ひたみち) 魅せつけるね我が物顔 演(や)るじゃねぇか上等 でも本当は優しい性根 熱き瞳(まなこ)濁らない ここらで一つ発破でもかけるとするか 千両役者ここにあり！ 絢爛豪華、夢語り 旋風を巻き起こし 見得切れば　圧倒！ 出端から引きつけて (全員) 磨いた十八番(おはこ)見せ所 悔いひとつ残さずに なりきって上出来！ 手折(たお)られぬ決意なら 青春街道大詰め この胸の雪月花 鮮やかに　咲き誇れ 焦がれてたあの日から 紡いだ芸の絃(いと)は 光り 纏いながら かぶいて　Go All Out!! 喝采の花道を 翔けぬけて天晴れ！ 魂を象って 痛みも勇気の轍に 明日(あした)への花極め 本意気でガンバレ！ 万代の世の果てで 信念(おもい)はいつでも直路(ひたみち) |-| Rōmaji= Basara ni mau hinoki butai Negai ichizu ga ryuugi Ita ni tsuita sono nirami wa Oomukou wo unarasu Ikina ikizama sama ni naru Maketa ka nee na Ike sukanai hodo mabayui Koyoi wo terasu tachi sugata Kassai no hana michi wo Kake nukete appare! Tamashii wo kata dotte Itami mo yuuki no wadachi ni Ashita e no hana kiwame Hon iki de ganbare! Bandai no yo no hate de Omoi wa itsu demo hitamichi Mise tsukeru ne wagamono gao Yaru janee ka joutou Demo hontou wa yasashii shoune Atsuki manako nigoranai Kokora de hitotsu happa demo kakeru to suru ka Senryou yakusha koko ni ari! Kenran gouka yumegatari Senpuu wo maki okoshi Mi e kireba attou! Debana kara hiki tsukete Migaita ohako mise tokoro Kui hitotsu nokosazu ni Nari kitte joudeki! Tao rarenu ketsui nara Seishun kaidou oodzume Kono mune no setsu getsuka Azayaka ni saki hokore Kogareteta ano hi kara Tsumuida gei no ito wa Hikari Matoi nagara Kabuite　Go All Out!! Kassai no hana michi wo Kake nukete appare! Tamashii wo kata dotte Itami mo yuuki no wadachi ni Ashita e no hana kiwame Hon iki de ganbare! Bandai no yo no hate de Omoi wa itsu demo hitamichi |-| English= TERRITORY *Parts sang by Toraishi Izumi *Parts sang by Kitahara Ren Japanese= ここから先のTightrope 獲ったもん勝ち Get it up! Hey! Get it up! Hey! 夢が俺のテリトリー Noisy　ざわついてきたぜ Crazy　わかりやすいな 本能が全開 俺以外有罪 Baby　全部かっさらって Heavy　させるわけない 負ける気はしないから 聞き分けのない衝動が 強く求める 荒ぶるのは　足りないせいなのさ Let’s (fight!) Let’s (fight!) つかめ Ready… ここから先のTightrope 獲ったもん勝ち Movin’ on!　Hey! Movin’ on!　Hey! ヤバイね (Go away!　Go away!) つきさされ もっと深く Get it up!　Hey! Get it up!　Hey! そうさ俺のテリトリー Trendy　噂になっちゃう？ Sexy　どっちがタイプ？ 敗北は有罪 ラブなら無罪 Easy　楽勝で勝利 Spicy　笑わせんなよ 楽しくて震えるぜ 欲しいといえばいいんだろ？ 吼えてみせるぜ ほうり投げた視線が　ぶつかれば Let’s (fight!) Let’s (fight!) 火花 Guilt… 肩を並べてTightrope 準備はいいぜ Movin’ on!　Hey! Movin’ on!　Hey! いけるぜ (Go ahead!　Go ahead!) オマエより 誰よりも Get it up!　Hey! Get it up!　Hey! ぜんぶ俺のテリトリー Don’t look back Don’t look back ここから先は Don’t look back Don’t look back 夢から先は Say!　Make it shine!　Yeah! ここから先のTightrope 獲ったもん勝ち Movin’ on!　Hey! Movin’ on!　Hey! ヤバイね Ready… Guilt… 肩を並べてTightrope 準備はいいぜ Movin’ on!　Hey! Movin’ on!　Hey! いけるぜ (Go ahead!　Go ahead!) つきさされ　もっと深く Get it up!　Hey! Get it up!　Hey! 夢が熱いテリトリー |-| Rōmaji= Koko kara saki no Tightrope Totta mon gachi Get it up! Hey! Get it up! Hey! Yume ga ore no territory Noisy zawatsuite kita ze Crazy wakari yasui na Honnou ga zenkai Ore igai yuuzai Baby zenbu kassaratte Heavy saseru wake nai Makeru ki wa shinai kara Kiki wake no nai shoudou ga Tsuyoku motomeru Araburu no wa tarinai sei na no sa Let’s (fight!) Let’s (fight!) Tsukame Ready… Koko kara saki no Tightrope Totta mon gachi Movin’ on!　Hey! Movin’ on!　Hey! Yabai ne (Go away!　Go away!) Tsuki sasare Motto fukaku Get it up!　Hey! Get it up!　Hey! Sou sa ore no Territory Trendy uwasa ni natchau? Sexy docchi ga taipu? Haiboku wa yuuzai Rabu nara muzai Easy rakushou de shouri Spicy warawasen na yo Tanoshi kute furueru ze Hoshii to ieba ii ndaro? Hoete miseru ze Houri nageta shisen ga butsukareba Let’s (fight!) Let’s (fight!) Hibana Guilt… Kata o narabete Tightrope Junbi wa ii ze Movin’ on!　Hey! Movin’ on!　Hey! Ikeru ze (Go ahead!　Go ahead!) Omae yori Dare yori mo Get it up!　Hey! Get it up!　Hey! Zenbu ore no Territory Don’t look back Don’t look back Koko kara saki wa Don’t look back Don’t look back Yume kara saki wa Say!　Make it shine!　Yeah! Koko kara saki no Tightrope Totta mon gachi Movin’ on!　Hey! Movin’ on!　Hey! Yabai ne Ready… Guilt… Kata o narabete Tightrope Junbi wa ii ze Movin’ on!　Hey! Movin’ on!　Hey! Ikeru ze (Go ahead!　Go ahead!) Tsuki sasare motto fukaku Get it up!　Hey! Get it up!　Hey! Yume ga atsui Territory |-| English= Notes *'Hanamichi ∞ Go All Out!!' **Performer: Hoshitani Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Nayuki Toru (CV: Ono Kensho), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki), Ugawa Akira (CV: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu), Toraishi Izumi (CV: KENN) **Composer: RYO (AL) **Arranger: Okawa Shigenobu **Lyrics: Mutsumi Sumiyo *'TERRITORY' **Performer: Toraishi Izumi (CV: KENN), Kitahara Ren (CV: Umehara Yuichiro) **Composer: KAKKY **Arranger: Kusano Yoshihiro **Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery s2-4.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song